Match
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Au milieu de la foule, Kiku reconnaîtrait ce regard n'importe où.


**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-** **L'univers de Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe  
**

* * *

Recouvert de coups de soleil plus ou moins avancés, Gilbert avançait tranquillement, se frayant un chemin à l'aide de son bâton de marche.

Il avait l'air un peu ridicule, ainsi, avec son teint vanille/fraise, mais le ridicule ne tuait pas, alors il passait outre, sifflotant joyeusement et saluant ceux qu'il croisait… quand ils ne s'enfuyaient pas directement en le voyant.

C'était quoi, ça ? Un racisme contre les albinos ?

Il y était pour quelque chose, lui, si sa peau prenait aussi mal le soleil ? Ou bien…

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec son esprit guerrier qui flottait autour de lui, tirant une tronche de cent pieds de long. Plus accueillant, tu meurs.

-Fais pas cette tête, West ! S'exclama le shaman en souriant. Tu fais fuir les enfants, t'as pas honte ?

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si on ne va pas au _shaman fight_ , alors cesse donc, c'est inutile. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, ma famille non plus.

Le soupir aurait fait décoller la tour de Tokyo.

-T'es pas sensé être un esprit pacifique, tiens ?

Gilbert cessa ce qu'il faisait -c'est-à-dire des ricochets- pour fixer Ludwig qui croisa les bras, son teint vaporeux rosissant quelque peu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut l'humain. Des muscles, mais que de la frime. C'est pas parce que t'as l'étiquette « guerrier » que tu es forcé de te battre !

-Et c'est un descendant des valeureux chevaliers teutoniques qui me dit ça, râla-t-il. Ah, si vos ancêtres vous voyaient !

-Mais mes ancêtres me voient, répliqua-t-il calmement. C'est là le dur fardeau des shamans, supporter les caquetages débilitants de vieux, morts avant le siècle !

À ces mots, le fantôme était complètement rouge d'indignation et presque opaque. C'était très amusant à faire et Gilbert ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux et reprit sa marche, ignorant où elle allait le conduire, mais ça lui importait peu.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

X

Suite à une bordée d'injures plus colorées les unes que les autres, Romano dut reprendre son souffle bruyamment, le visage cramoisi et le regard noir.

Ramassant ses affaires, le jeune Pache quitta la maison en faisant le plus de bruit possible, sous le regard réprobateur de son esprit protecteur. Enfin, humide, le regard.

-Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, Romano, pleurnicha le fantôme. Tu devrais faire demi-tour et aller t'excuser très vite.

-Je m'excuserai, mes fesses, et je retournerai pas voir leurs sales tronches.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation dense, il écouta à peine les remontrances qui lui étaient adressées, fulminant toujours. Il ne s'arrêta réellement que lorsque les pleurs des fantômes furent trop chaotiques pour être compris, tentant vainement de le consoler malgré son manque flagrant de compétence dans le domaine.

-Hé, Feliciano, calme-toi, tenta-t-il piteusement.

Impuissant, il assistait aux larmes de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami d'enfance, malgré qu'il fût un des membres de sa famille, mort trop jeune.

N'en pouvant plus, il le força à fusionner avec une vieille peluche râpeuse, ce qui lui permit de le consoler un peu moins gauchement et de le serrer contre lui.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Le jouet abîmé hocha la tête lentement mais resta contre le torse de son maître qui ne tenta pas non plus de lui faire lâcher prise. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que lui, maintenant.

Il était à ce genre de réflexion déprimante lorsqu'un bruissement fut perçu. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, prêt à invoquer des shikigamis. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, un… crétin ? avec un poussin sur la tête jaillit du fourré, ne paraissant même pas le remarquer, prit dans un monologue.

-… peux bien dire ce que tu veux, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

Il aurait pu paraître fou à n'importe qui incapable de voir les esprits. Et même pour ceux-là.

Il s'était peut-être rendue compte qu'il avait de l'auditoire, car il se figea et se tourna en direction du Pache, un large sourire étirant son visage.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Gilbert, et toi ?

Un simple regard vers son poignet le renseigna sur l'absence de cloche de l'oracle et donc du tournoi, ce qui le détendit. Mais Romano ne lui serra pas pour autant la main. C'était qui ce mec aux cheveux tout blanc et à moitié cramé ?

Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps, sa peluche lui sautant des bras et trottinant comme elle pouvait jusqu'aux pieds approximatifs de l'esprit de l'intrus avant de se fixer, comme attendant quelque chose.

-Feliciano ?

La voix de son descendant fut couverte par celle du blond qui avait les yeux presque écarquillés.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, les deux shamans contemplèrent leurs esprits respectifs se câliner, rire, pleurer…

-Okay… commenta Gilbert. Ça, c'est trop bizarre. Sinon, tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté, beau brun…

L'air charmeur, il prit une pose piquée à un cousin, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

-Romano. Et dis à ton abruti de blond de lâcher mon grand-oncle !

Peu intéressé par cet ordre, Gilbert préféra passer un bras autour des épaules de son nouvel ami, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'avais un joli petit cul ?

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
